Frankie Stein Kart Racers
Frankie Stein Kart Racers is a racing game released in November 2016. The game features locations and characters from the films. Players have the option of playing one of twelve Frankie Stein characters, using racing and combat skills to defeat other racers. It was released for the Xbox One, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation 3. A port for the Nintendo Switch was planned, but quickly cancelled for unknown reasons. The original music for the game was composed by Finn Robertson. Similiar to Mario Kart. Characters Playable Characters Starter Racers *Frankie Stein - Frankie's kart is the Convertible that Twilight Sparkle created by using the Fairy Godmother's wand on a snail. Frankie's personal item is a giant spraying can. *Draculaura - Draculuara's kart is Roadster from sweet 1600 *Clawdeen Wolf - Clawdeen's kart is Wolf Jeep *Twilight Sparkle - Twilight's kart is Weeding car after he used the Fairy Godmother's wand to make her smaller. Twilight Sparkle's personal item is his Microphone. *Peppa-Mint - Peppa-Mint does not appear in her human form in this game at all. Peppa-Mint's kart is the Werecat Bus that Frankie and Herself used to travel to New Auradon Prep in Frankie Stein 2. Peppa-Mint's special item is the Cookie from the first film. *Polly Pocket - Polly's kart is the Secret Utility Vehicle that Donkey created from the picnic food that was in Auradon Prep with the Fairy God Mother's magic wand. Polly's personal item is a candy cane. Secret Racers *Rainbow Kate - Rainbow Kate's kart is a Happy Convertible Car, and his personal item is his hat. *Uma - Uma's kart is small size Pirate Ship with Wheel *Harry Hook - Harry Hook's kart is a Kraken, and his personal item is a giant mirror. *Gil - Gil's kart is Giant Fish. *Alphie - Alphie is one of the two characters that haven't appeared in the Shrek films at the time of the game's release-- though he would later appear in Rainbow Kate. Alphie in this game wears glasses. Alphie's kart is the Robo Car and his personal item is a wrench. *Cerise Hood - Cerise Hood's kart is the Chevy Cavalier. Her personal item is her picnic basket. *Cedar Wood - Cedar's kart is the Puppet Horse that Twilight created from a log from the use of the Fairy God Mother's magic wand. Cedar's personal item is the extended version of his nose. *Jane - Jane's kart is a Pumpkin Carriage, and their personal items are their hats. *Blondie Lockes - Blondie Lockes is Blondie Lockes' kart is Blonde Car, and her personal item is a giant spoon. *Lonnie - Lonnie's kart is Mulan's Car from Disney's Stars and Cars Parade in Disney Hollywood Studios. *Dizzy Tremaine - Dizzy's kart is Mini limo. *Thelonious - Thelonious's kart is the Black Mosnter Truck that he used in the Frankie Stein 4-D. Thelonious's personal item is a giant stone age axe. Unplayable Characters *Mr. Magic Mirror - Mr. Magic Mirror tells the player if they have unlocked any new characters, modes, and tracks. *Raven Queens and Dragons - Raven Queen and Dragons makes a cameo on the Suburbs of Auradon Prep track. He walks around the track and if any racer makes contact with him, their kart will spin out. *Minty - Minty from My Little Pony (Generation 3) makes a cameo on a track. She flies inside of a building and if any careless racer makes contact with her then their kart will spin out. However, it is not conformed if she's really Minty. *Moanica D'Kay - Moanica D'Kay appears in his ghost form in the Haunted Woods track. He will try to latch onto a character and impede their movement for a couple of seconds. Tracks All tracks also have a mirror-mode. Default Tracks Swamp Cup *Isle of the Lost *Green Forest *Haunted Woods Auradon Prep Cup *Suburbs of Auaradon Prep *Downtown of Auradon Prep *Auradon Prep Castle Secret Tracks Potion Factory Cup *Farmland *Potion Factory Exterior *Potion Factory Interior Dragon Cup *Mountain Pass *Dragon's Castle *Isle of the Lost Castle Pickups *Jack-o-Lantern *Giant Monopoly Dice *Moanica-in-a-Box *Rainbow *Monster Balloon *Wow Wee Robots *Magic Frost *Care Bears Dust *Whirlwind *Shield *Monster Strength *Monster Gas Gallery Frankie-Stein-Kart-Racers-(2016)-Nintendo-Wii-U.png|Wii U Frankie-Stein-Kart-Racers-(2016)-Nintendo-3DS.png|Nintendo 3DS Frankie-Stein-Kart-Racers-(2016)-PS4.png|PlayStation 4 Frankie-Stein-Kart-Racers-(2016)-PS3.png|PlayStation 3 Frankie-Stein-Kart-Racers-(2016)-Xbox-One.png|Xbox One Frankie-Stein-Kart-Racers-(2016)-Xbox-360.png|Xbox 360 Category:Frankie Stein (franchise) Category:2016 Category:Video Game Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Wii U Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:Cancelled Nintendo Switch games Category:Racing video games Category:Activision games Category:Paramount Digital Entertainment Category:Paramount Digital Entertainment games